


Mako Misari (Switchblade_Zantetsu): Shadowrun Returns shots

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun Returns
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Mako Misari. Switchblade_Zantetsu. La conosciamo così. Runner, decker, samurai della strada.Sam Watts è stato un amico, per lei, o, forse, qualcosa di più.Il fatto è, vedete, che qualcuno lo ha fatto fuori; e Mako non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare le indagini sul caso in mano alla Lone Star.Sono i giorni dello Squartatore di Emerald City: il cielo è carico di pioggia, le strade sono buie , e la Matrice è tutto quel che rimane dei nostri sogni.Raccolta di drabble, oneshot e flashfic ispirate al videogioco Shadowrun Returns.





	1. Switch

Stanca morta: ecco quel che era.  
Con un sospiro, scaraventò lo stivale sinistro alle proprie spalle, in un punto imprecisato della stanza.  
Quanto al destro, giaceva a pochi passi dalla porta, attorcigliato a terra come un verme.  
Che soddisfazione.

La sua voce risuonò contro le pareti di cartongesso.  
Non aveva dubbi che il vicino potesse sentirla tanto distintamente quanto lei sentiva i suoi porno, e il rumore delle donut che lui trangugiava fra una sega e l’altra.  
Molto pittoresco.

\- La verità, Sam? Sono tremendamente lontana dallo scoprire chi ti ha fatto fuori.  
  
Il monitor verdastro non rispose. Come avrebbe potuto?  
Non c’era nessuno, al di là dello schermo.  
  
S _ping_ _i_ _il bottone._  
_A_ _vvi_ _a_ _il computer._  
_A_ _pr_ _i_ _la_ _casella._  
_Per la centesima volta, ascolta il messaggio._  
E, con lui, la voce biascicante di Sam.  
  
Aveva già allungato la mano sulla tastiera, ma si trattenne.  
Cercò di concentrarsi , come le aveva spiegato la dottoressa.  
Non ne aveva bisogno e, anzi, si sarebbe fatta solo del male.  
Inoltre, riascoltarlo non avrebbe aggiunto nulla alle informazioni che già erano in suo possesso.  
Quanto alla nostalgia, sogghignò, persino lei conosceva modi migliori per curarla.

Mako Misari si lasciò andare dentro la poltroncina girevole, le braccia penzoloni lungo i fianchi.  
Le mani arrivavano quasi a sfiorare la moquette che ricopriva il pavimento: un tessuto gommoso, il cui colore dubitava fosse mai stato definibile persino nei suoi giorni migliori.  
  
Sentiva il giubbotto di pelle sintetica scivolare impercettibilmente contro lo schienale: andava giù, trascinandola con sé, e lo schienale scricchiolava sommesso nel silenzio della stanza, e anche la pelle del giubbotto scricchiolava.

Lo schermo, adesso, la fissava, e dentro lo schermo c’era lei o, meglio, c’era il suo riflesso.  
Un visino pallido.  
Due occhi densamente truccati di nero per coprire le occhiaie.  
Un caschetto irregolare con le punte colorate di blu elettrico e viola- anche quello un camuffamento abbastanza efficace per le orecchie appuntite, che gridavano “elfo” lontano un miglio.                                                                                              
Quella sera, l’ultima cosa che Mako voleva vedere erano i solchi lasciati sul suo viso dall’insonnia, dalla fame...da tutto.

  
Si diede la spinta con un calcio contro la scrivania: la poltrona girò su se stessa e lei si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il resto del suo monolocale- se così poteva definirsi- che la guardava (sì, per dio, la guardava) con tutta la riprovazione di cui è capace un semi-interrato barra semi-arredato barra semi-abitabile, occupato da un single con poco tempo per le faccende domestiche.

Diede un’occhiata in giro, così, tanto per ripassare.  
Muri scrostati, con tracce sfondate da cui fuoriusciva una selva di fili elettrici: alcuni erano visibilmente bruciacchiati, altri erano stati incappucciati a più riprese con diversi strati di nastro isolante, non sempre dello stesso colore.  
Più o meno al centro della stanza, davanti a un tavolino, c’era un divano squadrato, che un tempo doveva essere stato un oggetto di design dentro lo studio di qualche architetto troppo testa di cazzo per tenersi il lavoro.  
(Sospettava che, chiunque fosse stato il suo precedente, proprietario, ci avesse fatto baldoria, perché anche quello era pieno di macchie e bruciature di sigarette.  
Poco importa, ci aveva steso sopra un telo, così, per decenza, o per un sussulto di profilassi igienico-sanitaria venutole chissà da dove. In ogni caso, rifletté, era squallido anche con quella specie di tovaglia zebrata sopra).  
  
_E poi, che altro, Mako?_  
Ah, sì, il suo letto- un letto giapponese, l’unica cosa di un certo pregio che tenesse in quella topaia.  
Tutto intorno, scatoloni che un tempo avevano contenuto materiale elettrico, ricoperti di nastro da pacchi in avanzato stato di disseccamento e con gli orli slabbrati, da cui strabordavano lacerti di vestiario scuro.  
In un angolo, un armadio da campo in alluminio, ricoperto di una tela assurdamente fluo, si reggeva in piedi a fatica, ma non senza una certa dignità.  
Per anni aveva svolto egregiamente il suo compito finché, una sera, ci era caduta sopra mentre… mentre…  
_Mentre_ _ci davamo dentro, eh, Mako?_  
  
_Non mi scocciare, Sam. Sei morto._  
_E, a proposito,_ s _e fossi in te, mi_ _darei il ben servito_ _.  
Troppo coinvolta. Troppo… come direbbero quelli? “Compromessa”_.

Per un attimo, la faccia livida e la zazzera albina di Sam pulsarono da qualche parte in mezzo alla stanza, a sinistra del suo campo visivo.  
_Non se ne parla neanche, zucchero._  
_Sarai proprio tu a trovare quel bastardo: tu e nessun altro._

 _Switch_.  
Lo chiamavano così.  
I rischi del mestiere, dicevano: cose che capitano, quando fai il decker per molti anni.  
Connettere il cervello alla Matrice non era un affare da poco: ci volevano gli impianti giusti, la giusta manutenzione e, anche con tutte le precauzioni del caso, c’era sempre quell’elemento d’imponderabilità, quel qualcosa che “è andato storto”.  
Quell’incidente che ti aspetta, appiattito dietro un angolo.

Il tuo angolo.  
Più angoli giravi, più possibilità avevi di incontrare il tuo incidente: tot tempo incollato al mainframe, tot probabilità in più di cuocerti le sinapsi.  
Era una progressione geometrica, e i runner di professione avevano sufficiente dimestichezza con il codice per non ignorare la legge dei grandi numeri.  
Ma la ignoravano, invece.  
Perché?  
Non rispondevano mai.  
  
_Zebra_ , _Kimaira_ , S _weet_lobotomia_ , M _anic-call,_ _Toxic-fi_ : per ogni “incidente” c’era un nome, più o meno evocativo.  
Bisogna ammettere che di fantasia ne avevano parecchia.  
Quanto al suo incidente, lei, almeno, si era mantenuta sul sobrio:  
S _witch_.  
Un nome secco, come un sorso di quel whisky al sapore di piscio e benzene che servivano negli spacci della Lone Star.  
  
In cosa consisteva?  
Beh, alterazioni.  
Scivolamento di piani, casino con le personalità.  
Il cervello si assuefaceva alla Matrice e iniziava a produrre segmenti di codice.  
Il codice autogeno- lo chiamavano così- interagiva costantemente con gli stimoli sensoriali e con quelli elettrici: sovrascriveva i codici della Matrice, sovrascriveva memorie, sensazioni, percezioni- e non solo quelle.

I primi a comparire erano i lampeggiamenti, _o neuro-scotomi_ , come recitava l’Enciclopedia Medica, cortesemente offerta ai viandanti della rete dalla BorgPharma- Corporate & Co.  
Seguivano i mal di testa.  
Soltanto dopo si facevano vivi loro: i _glitch_.  
Vedevi cose: cose che comparivano per pochi istanti, come grumi di micropixel coagulati in un angolo del visore.  
Solo che non era il visore. Era il cervello.  
I glitch erano solo l’apripista- o, come diceva Swami, l’aperitivo.  
Anticipavano di qualche anno le allucinazioni, le visioni, i trip. Come farsi i BTL, ma a titolo gratuito.  
Ah, e dimenticavo: rispetto ai BTL, erano molto più veri e molto meno piacevoli.  
Le crisi potevano prenderti dovunque, in qualsiasi momento.  
Anche mentre eri nel pieno di una sparatoria con qualche tipo di corte vedute e scarso umorismo- vale a dire,con la maggior parte della bassa manovalanza che invadeva le strade cittadine sfoggiando i colori delle principali gang.  
Poteva capitarti anche mentre eri intubato alla Matrice, magari durante un’operazione di hackeraggio, specie se delicata: pare che l’ansia liberi delle sostanze che agiscono da catalizzatori, per questo genere di episodi.  
Un runner con lo switch non sarebbe stato runner ancora a lungo, e nessuno se la sarebbe rischiata ad affidargli certi lavori.  
Un runner con lo switch era, come si suol dire, _compromesso_.  
  
Proprio come la Matrice faceva con i decker che si avventuravano in lande protette dagli ESP, il cervello registrava le visioni come connessioni esterne- aggressori, praticamente, e tentava di abbatterle. Roba autoimmune, dicevano.  
Il risultato?  
Stordimento, depressione, alterazioni ormonali e dell’umore.  
Più in là, epilessia.

Ancora più in là, schizofrenia.  
Oltre la schizofrenia, poteva basilarmente capitare di tutto: dall’autofagia cerebrale a una più modesta ischemia.  
Fra l’autofagia e l’ictus c’era un vasto assortimento di malattie che Mako sperava di non arrivare a conoscere nemmeno di nome.

  
Aveva ventitré anni, era runner da quando ne aveva dieci: aveva trascorso gran parte del suo tempo dentro la Matrice ma, prima o poi, non le sarebbe più stato possibile collegarsi.  
Questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Se avesse smesso domani, la sua aspettativa di vita avrebbe anche potuto somigliare a quella di chiunque altro.  
Ma il fatto era che non voleva smettere.  
Anche se, sessione dopo sessione, sarebbe stata sempre meno Mako,  
e sempre più qualcuno (o qualcosa) che non avrebbe mai, mai voluto essere.

\- Sono sola, Sam. Mi hai lasciato da sola.  
_Vai a farti un bicchierino, Mako._  
_Non startene chiusa in questa scatola di sardine._  
_Mettiti l’abito con i lacci sulla schiena._  
_Svagati un po’, non ci pensare._  
_Trova qualcuno con cui ballare e, beh, chi lo sa?, passare la serata._  
_Come facevamo noi._  
_Come ai bei vecchi tempi._  
_No?_  
  



	2. Dentro la sua testa

Non avevo voglia di tornare al Seamstress Union1.  
Da quando la gente aveva troppa paura dello squartatore di Emerald City per mettere il naso fuori dalla porta dopo le otto di sera, i night club della città si erano notevolmente svuotati.  
Il locale di Mrs. Kubota2, poi, per via della faccenda di Sam, era stato fra i primi, e fra quelli che avevano risentito più severamente della “psicosi di Emerald City”, come i commentatori non si stancavano mai di gracchiare entusiasticamente dai microschermi piazzati a tutti i principali incroci.  
La stampa ci va matta, Sam.  
Così, Tyrell, Multivideomega, Telestrian e tutti gli altri possono tirare un bel sospiro di sollievo e aspettare che la Lone Star3 incastri il colpevole o insabbi il caso con eleganza, seppellendo, con i morti, le prove della sua peraltro palese inadeguatezza investigativa.  
Quando i morti saranno freddi, i pezzi grossi riprenderanno le loro schermaglie corporative a mezzo stampa, manovrando i loro canali in modo da seminare scandali sulla concorrenza.  
Qualcuno insedierà gabbiotti turistici nei punti in cui sono stati ritrovati i cadaveri.  
La gente che viene a visitare Seattle (per vedere cosa, poi? Pioggia, bordelli, pioggia, cemento, manifestazioni di metaumani incazzati e polizia privata con teaser “difettati”, ancora pioggia, Little Osaka, Shaman-town, e i drogati che scavano nella spazzatura per trovare merce da vendere e comprarsi i BTL) la gente che viene a visitare Seattle, dicevo, riceverà un chip con la brochure completa delle attrazioni della città, in cui un intero capitolo interattivo sarà dedicato al misterioso killer di Emerald City…  
Ora è questo che tiene banco, Sam.  
Non è che gli freghi qualcosa della tua morte, o della morte di Lucy4.  
È la sensazione che conta, come la chiamano loro.  
L’impressione che suscitano le morti, e le loro modalità.  
Perché Seattle è un vecchio gatto sonnacchioso, abituato ad appisolarsi davanti a vecchi film dell’orrore, e quando la protagonista viene assalita dagli zombi o vomita chiodi arrugginiti, non fa nient’altro che socchiudere un occhio, e poi se ne torna a dormire.  
Assuefatta alla violenza, anestetizzata davanti alla crudeltà.  
Ma questi omicidi non sono violenti, non sono efferati: non ‘è nessuna donna bionda che urla sotto la doccia, nessuna stanza con le viscere inchiodate ai muri e pentacoli rovesciati tracciati col sangue sulla tappezzeria, no.  
Sono morti pulite, quasi imbiancate.  
Un taglio netto, una sezione geometrica, la lama dritta di un bisturi e l’odore rassicurante di un fluido antisettico, da sala operatoria.  
Da qualche parte nella città, si nasconde un uomo (o una donna? Impossibile a dirsi) con la mano ferma e una passione per organi interni ancora in buono stato: uccide educatamente, uccide con discrezione, e finalmente Seattle si è accorta che chiunque può morire educatamente, chiunque può crepare discretamente, con una linea rossa disegnata sullo stomaco. Chiunque può morire già dimenticato.  
Questo non fa piacere, alla gente, non fa piacere a nessuno.

Risveglia un sentimento cui ci eravamo abituati, credevamo, e invece non era così.  
Un vecchio guitto, sì: ma con le scarpe nuove.  
La paura, penso, gettando un’occhiata fuori dal finestrino del Taxicab automatico.  
La paura di sapere che ogni momento, ogni passo che muovi in una stradina poco illuminata e con l’asfalto lucido di pozzanghere, potrebbe essere l’ultimo della tua vita, e nessuno se ne accorgerebbe.  
La paura di una morte insignificante, capolinea di una vita che, come il suo termine, non lascerà alcuna traccia: e perché, ci chiediamo, le nostre vite possono trapassare inosservate? Possono, davvero? Perché abbiamo permesso che succedesse, senza nemmeno rendercene conto?  
Lo squartatore ha risvegliato la paura del niente.  
E, più prosaicamente, anche la paura degli angoli bui.  


Beh, Sam, io devo essere fatta male, sai: quando passo per una strada buia anche io ho paura, come tutti, specie di questi tempi, ma quel che provo davvero, non so perché, è eccitazione.  
La stessa che sento quando entro in Matrix; e lo so che potrei morire, ma non so se la mia mente morirebbe insieme al corpo che ho lasciato là fuori, o se resterebbe immersa nel mainframe come un bambino nel liquido amniotico...E questo dubbio mi eccita, e mi spinge a rischiare ancora, per vedere cosa viene _dopo_.  
Chi sa se il mainframe può renderci immortali?  
Chi sa se la gente comune prova solo paura, prima di morire, o se prova anche questa stessa sorta di euforia, e questo intenso struggimento, che muove me come se io fossi la sua Persona, e questo mondo un’enorme Matrice meno pulsante, meno colorata.

Chissà cosa provano le vittime dello squartatore, e cosa prova lui quando le uccide.  
Non puoi dirmi niente di come sei morto, vero, Sam?  
_Lo sai anche tu, Mako; io sono solo nella tua testa._  
  


1 Night club nei pressi del luogo in cui viene ritrovato il cadavere senza vita di Sam Watts, runner, ubriacone e avventore abituale del locale. Diventerà la base operativa di Mako, dato che, dietro la facciata pubblica, l’Union è in realtà un attrezzatissimo bunker per shadowrunners.

2 Carismatica proprietaria dell’Union, in gioventù è stata lei stessa una runner.

3 Polizia privata investigativa, si occupa di indagare sul caso dello squartatore. Ne sono membri il detective McKlusky, un troll preceduto dall’odore di una pessima acqua di colonia da due soldi, e Aguirre , il suo più agguerrito concorrente per una promozione.

4 Lucy Warden, seconda vittima accertata dello squartatore; lavorava in un negozio di elettrodomestici. Il suo corpo, privato dei bulbi oculari, viene ritrovato non lontano dal posto di lavoro, nei pressi del tempio dell’Universal Brotherhood (UB), un nascente culto di sapore New Age. Sulla scena del delitto è presente un elfo particolarmente brutto, sulla quarantina, che attrae subito l’attenzione di Mako per il suo strano comportamento.


End file.
